


to go, Time

by surely_silly



Series: 360° [1]
Category: Project Almanac
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surely_silly/pseuds/surely_silly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.those who forget history are doomed to repeat it</p>
            </blockquote>





	to go, Time

The video plays out their lives, starting from right then, that moment, branching off to a future that is no more. 

They're all there, laughing, wheezing, living, loving. They win the lottery, and they're popular. Life is good, so very good, and.

 

 

 

 

People die.

 

 

 

But, they will learn from these past mistakes, washed away with the curl of time. They will do better. Be better. Smarter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He says to her," We're going to change the world."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is wrong.


End file.
